


Only To Keep You Safe

by paniclester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Not YouTubers, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phil is a murder lol, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paniclester/pseuds/paniclester
Summary: Phil has learned that he has a very important job when it comes to Dan. Keeping him safe. Even if it comes to murder.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 4





	Only To Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first post on here and I kinda don't like how i'm starting this off and I don't even know if I will ever finish it but I guess well see :) sorry if its confusing im not good at writing

It was definitely safe to say that Dan and Phil were completely and utterly in love with each other. Although they were complete opposites, whereas Dan wore nothing but pastel clothing and flower crowns and Phil wore all black and had various piercings and tattoos, they found that they were so lucky to have met and attracted each other.  
Phil was completely in love with Dan, and Dan was in love with Phil out of this world  
But Phil was a murderer. 

Dan and Phil had met in junior year of high school and had felt a very strong connection between each other since the day they were paired for an english project.  
Phil was now 23 and Dan was about to turn 22 in just a few weeks.  
Phil had been planning something very special for dan because dan had been having a rough past few months, and Phil always loved spoiling his baby.  
“Dan, honey? Can you come here please?” he yelled to Dan from the other room.  
“What is it?” Dan came strolling into the lounge moments later and although they had been together for over 6 years Phil still was always blown away by Dan's beautiful complexion. Dan had been wearing the same outfit almost all day, an oversized pastel pink sweatshirt and hidden underneath was their favorite pair of Dan’s panties, which he had seen Dan quickly put on himself after their very hot and steamy shower together. They were lacy and light purple with cute bows on each side which always looked perfect on Dan’s hips.  
“Phil,” Dan said, snapping Phil out of his thoughts. Phil let out a tiny smile towards him.  
“Sorry, you’re just so beautiful,” phil got up from his spot on the couch and made his way to his beautiful partner. He placed his hand on Dan’s red blushed cheek and he leaned into the soft touch.  
“I was thinking for your birthday, we could go to your favorite place, would you like that, babyboy?” Phil asked and saw how dan's eyes lit up immediately.  
Dan had always had a special place in his heart for a very cute and tiny ice cream shop, where they had had their first date, and first kiss.  
“I would love that. Thank you, Phil.” Dan said and leaned forward to give Phil a peck on his nose.

The day went on for the next two hours of cuddles and shared kisses between two on thier couch. Their cuddly and touchy mood was interrupted but the growling of Dan’s stomach. It was a little later than the time that they usually ate dinner and they had both been so lost in each other's presence that they didn’t have any hold of the time going by.  
Phil let out a giggle at the way Dan blushed at his stomach growling.  
“I'm too tired to cook,” phil admitted and they had just decided to go simple tonight and order some pizza.  
They both finished their meals with satisfied stomachs and continued their cuddle session on the couch with something playing on the TV in the back, but phils mind was so occupied on his boyfriend that he didn’t even know what was playing.  
After a little while phil noticed that Dan had started to become fidgety and couldn’t sit still for the life of him.  
“Dan, baby. You better stop moving around.” phil said with authority because he didn’t ever want this moment to end with Dan, dan immediately obliged and sat still.  
It wasn’t until about 5 minutes when Dan had started moving around again and Phil looked at his lover with curiosity and noticed he was palming himself underneath his jumper.  
“Darling, why didn’t you tell me you had a problem.” Phil said, gesturing to Dan’s hands under his sweatshirt. Phil felt himself wanting to rip that thing off of him in a matter of seconds.  
“S- sorry, Phil,” he stuttered.  
Phil lifted Dan up from where he was sitting and placed him on his lap so he was straddling his lap. 

“Why are you sorry, beautiful, you know i'll always help you with that.” he said reassuringly.  
Dan let out a little sigh and started grinding his hips down into phils thighs.  
“No baby, let me touch you.” Dan stopped immediately and Phil pushed his hand up Dan's sweater and glided his hand up his stomach and chest, occasionally tweaking at his boyfriends sensitive nipples. Dan let out a little moan and let his head fall to the side and Phil took that as an invitation to dive right in.  
He started attacking Dan's neck with kisses and sucking little tiny bruises into the spot. His fingers continued to tease Dan's nipples and dan had started heavily breathing at that point so phil lifted themselves up and carried themselves to their shared bedroom.  
He placed Dan softly on the bed and got right on top of him.  
They kissed passionately for a bit and Phil swiftly ripped off his own shirt.  
Just as the kiss started to get a bit heated, Dan's phone chimed on their bedside table.  
They collectively ignored the first one, but messages kept running in.  
They both let out a sigh as Phil reached over to get Dan his phone.  
Dan opened his phone to see 4 messages from someone he didn’t know.  
His eyes widened at the messages.  
“Whats wrong?” Phil asked  
“Uh - it’s-” tears started to swell at the bottom of Dans eyes. Phil interrupted dan by taking the phone out of his hand. 

From Unknown:  
Faggot.

Still haven’t changed. 

Why havent you killed yourself yet pussy. 

Die already. 

Phil’s jaw clenched as he got himself off of Dan and sat next to him writing a response back. 

From Dan:  
Text my boyfriends number again and youd wish you didnt fucking do it.

“Phil, what are you saying,” Dan asked, wiping the tears from his eyes away. Dan hadn’t heard anyone talk to him like this since high school.  
Phil ignored as his thumbs typed again.  
In a matter of minutes phil had the phone pressed to his ear, teeth gritted.  
“Phil, please what is going on,” they were both far from a sexual mood now.  
“Fuck,” phil said as the call was declined.  
From Dan:  
Answer the goddamned phone  
No answer. 

Dan started to cry again. “Phil please tell me what’s happening,”  
Phil leaned over and gave his boyfriends a sweet peck on the lips.  
“Nothing babe, i think i scared him off.” he said with a light smile, anger still raging behind his eyes.  
“Who was it?” dan said and leaned so his head was resting on phils shoulder.  
“I don’t know. I'm assuming it's someone from school. But don’t worry about it, i think took care of it,”  
“But what did you say to him?” Dan said, looking up into Phil's eyes.  
“We’ll talk about it tomorrow, love. How about you go to sleep. Sound good?”  
Dan smiled at Phil, they definitely were not in the mood for sex anymore as their moods were both ruined by that anonymous asshole.  
“Okay,”

**Author's Note:**

> bruh moment  
> Sorry if there's typos lol


End file.
